Zipper! -a Little Girl's Passion sequel-
by myunggish
Summary: [Krisho] Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, kan, Kim Junmyeon? Another NC by me xD


Yifan mengganti kemeja, dasi, dan jas resminya dengan kaos, cardigan, dan celana jeans untuk hari ini saja. Pasalnya, Junmyeon mengundangnya untuk datang ke sekolahnya. Festival Jepang, katanya. Yang membuat Yifan akhirnya mau melangkahkan kakinya—meski berat ke sekolah elite ini adalah, Junmyeon yang akan maju tampil bersama Baekhyun, dan Yixing. Oh iya, Yixing adalah adik sepupu Yifan, dan berasal dari China juga.

"Hyung, kau okay?" Sehun yang berdiri di salah satu pilar sekolah memandangnya heran. Sehun adalah kekasih dari adik sepupunya. Dan yah, mereka saling mengenal.

"Ya." Yifan menanggapinya dengan malas.

"Mereka akan tampil sebentar lagi, hyung."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Chanyeol hyung belum datang, tapi."

Yifan mengecek jam tangannya. Kemana pria bertelinga aneh itu? Apa dia ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan Baekhyun? Huh, untung saja kekasih Yifan tak seganas Baekhyun.

"Kita masuk dulu, tunggu Chanyeol di dalam. Kalau tidak, kita mungkin akan melewatkan tempat bagus."

"Call, hyung!"

Singkat cerita, Yifan dan Sehun sudah terduduk manis di kursi yang lumayan dekat dengan panggung. Mereka sengaja menyisakan satu kursi untuk Chanyeol, yang datang beberapa menit kemudian. Teriakan riuh rendah di sekitar mereka semakin terdengar ketika curtain panggung dibuka. Oh, sudah dimulai rupanya?

 _Tossing cereal into a bowl  
You're shouting "I'm gonna be late!"  
You're halfway into your one-piece dress  
A hectic morning_

Junmyeon memakai kostum berwarna pink, dan berada di tengah Baekhyun—yang berbaju biru muda, dan Yixing—yang berbaju hijau muda. Yifan sempat menggeram ketika melihat rok kekasihnya itu terlampau pendek.

 _You call my name over and over  
Where's the milk? you ask, but_ _  
I've never seen milk anywhere  
Other than in the refrigerator_

 _Yes, you've got low blood pressure, so  
Yes, isn't it hard for you to get up early?  
It's all right (it's all right)  
Just calm down (just calm down)  
You'll make it on time_

 _"Please_ _  
Zip up  
The zipper on the back for me"  
If you ask me in a spoiled voice  
The zipper on the back  
I'll want to hold you_ _  
In my arms_

Okay, entah kenapa Yifan berfirasat buruk. Ia baru menyadari kostum kekasihnnya itu dipenuhi dengan retsleting—cocok dengan judul lagunya, Zipper.

 _Throwing on your handbag backwards  
You say "I can't find my car keys..."  
This clamorous scene  
Is business as usual_

 _And then your cell phone starts to ring  
Around the vicinity of the sofa...  
But what you're more worried about  
Is fixing your eyeliner..._

 _I'm not astonished by you anymore  
Yes, you're unstoppable when you're in the middle of something_

Tangan Yifan mengepal sempurna ketika melihat kekasihnya itu sekali lagi melakukan gerakan menggoda—bahkan sampai celana pendeknya terlihat! Siapapun yang menyarankan lagu ini, akan Yifan bunuh nanti!

 _More than anyone else (More than anyone else)  
You're honestly (you're honestly)  
Alive  
_

_Leave it to me  
Your heart's zipper  
I'll unzip it for you_

APA MAKSUDNYA INI?! Junmyeon, Baekhyun, dan Yixing membuka retsleting yang ada di dada kanan mereka, membuat kulit mereka terekspos banyak! Dan, lihatlah bahu Junmyeon! Ughhhh, Yifan benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret Junmyeon turun dari panggung.

 _The unclothed you belongs to me  
Your heart's zipper_

Ketika gadis-gadis itu menaikkan lagi retsleting di dada kanan mereka yang terbuka, Yifan menghela nafas lega.

 _If you tell me to, I'll zip it up and down_

 _Reflected in the mirror on the wall_

Junmyeon maju terlebih dulu, dan membuka retsleting di rok depan bagian kanannya, terlihat jelas celana super pendek yang ia kenakan—yang juga berwarna pink. Yifan melihatnya dengan mata membola, juga dengan tatapan menahan amuk. Okay Yifan, kau harus bersabar untuk memarahi kekasihmu itu nanti, setelah pertunjukkan ini selesai.

 _Is your and my everyday_

Giliran Baekhyun yang maju ke depan, dan membuka retsleting di rok depan bagian kirinya. Sama seperti Junmyeon, celana super pendek yang ia kenakan, juga terlihat jelas. Yifan tentu saja tak begitu peduli dengan penampilan Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki di sebelahnya itu sudah menggeram kesal.

 _You're certainly sexy, but_

Terakhir, Yixing yang maju. Sehun boleh saja menghela nafas lega, karena Yixing hanya membuka retsleting di dada kanannya, membuat lengan kostumnya jatuh menjutai. Yifan sedikit heran melihat raut muka Sehun yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

 _The more (more)_

Astaga! Sungguh, Yifan tak mau semua firasatnya benar! Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang kini menurunkan retsleting di punggung Junmyeon, Yifan mengerti, harapannya hanya sebuah harapan semu belaka.

 _Real (real)_

Giliran Junmyeon yang menurunkan retsleting di punggung Baekhyun, diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang menurunkan retsleting di punggung Yixing. Chanyeol menggeram dengan tangan mengepal, sama kesalnya dengan Yifan. Sedangkan Sehun? Ia masih tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

 _Flustered you is also who I love_

Ketika gadis itu berbalik, menunjukkan punggung indah mereka—mereka mengenakan bra top berenda yang lebih cocok dipakai untuk tidur. Oh tidak, firasat Yifan mungkin akan kejadian kali ini….

 _"Please_ _  
Zip up_

Pluk! Ketiga gadis itu menanggalkan kostum panggung mereka, meninggalkan bra top dan celana pendek berenda yang terkesal lucu dan sensual. Penonton mulai ribut dan bersiul senang, berbanding terbalik dengan Yifan dan Chanyeol yang menahan marah. Junmyeon, Baekhyun, dan Yixing kemudian berbalik dan meneruskan tarian mereka, dengan senyuman merekah.

 _The zipper on the back for me"  
If you ask me in a spoiled voice  
The zipper on the back  
I'll want to hold you_ _  
In my arms_

 _I'll want to hold you_

Tarian itu diakhiri dengan ketiganya yang berpose saling memeluk dengan kostum yang mereka tanggalkan di tangan mereka. Oh, tak lupa pula, wink super imut yang sempat mereka lontarkan.

Tak tahan lagi, Yifan dan Chenyeol segera berdiri, berjalan menuju backstage dengan tergesa. Sehun tentu saja mengikuti kedua hyungnya itu, takut akan terjadi keributan di sana.

"Hyung…. Hey!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yifan dan Chanyeol tiba di backstage. Junmyeon menghampiri Yifan dengan senyuman membuncah, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang segera menghampiri Chanyeol. Hanya Yixing saja yang tidak menghampiri kekasihnya, malah berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ganti bajumu dan kita pulang sekarang, Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menelan ludah, semoga saja ia selamat ketika sampai di apartement Yifan.

.

.

.

Junmyeon bergidik ngeri ketika Yifan tak sekalipun mengajaknya bicara, semenjak di mobil tadi. Bahkan ketika turun dari mobil, Yifan tidak membukakan pintu untuknya seperti biasanya. Junmyeon berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Yifan yang besar itu, untuk memasuki gedung apartement, menuju lift, kemudian sampai di unit apartement milik kekasihnya itu.

"Tuliskan semua kesalahanmu di kertas sekarang juga, dan renungkan! Setelah itu kau menyadarinya, kau baru boleh menemuiku."

Junmyeon melongo, Yifan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tamu dan memilih untuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja. Hey, Junmyeon bahkan tak mengerti titik permasalahannya! Hatinya kelewat gembira karena pentas tarinya sukses besar tadi, dan sekarang Yifan malah merusaknya dengan amarah yang tidak mendasar itu.

Tunggu…..

Pentas tari…

ZIPPER?!

Apa karena itu Yifan marah?

Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan memutuskan untuk menemui Yifan sekarang juga. Kaki mungilnya melangkah takut-takut, tangannya berayun mengetuk pintu besar berwarna cokelat tua itu. Yifan tak menjawabnya, maka Junmyeon memutuskan untuk masuk begitu saja.

"Yifan…." cicit Junmyeon.

Yifan nampak sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya, entah ia benar-benar sibuk, atau hanya alibi semata.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kau akan semarah ini karena tarian itu."

Yifan mendengus. "Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?"

"Uhng.." Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekarang tunggu aku di kamar, tanggalkan semua pakaianmu, dan aku mau kau berlutut dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana setelah selesai menandatangani berkas-berkas sialan ini."

Junmyeon menghela nafas berat. Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Junmyeon menggigil, karena Yifan tak kunjung datang, padahal ia sudah telanjang bulat di kamar milik kekasihnya. Ugh, Junmyeon merasa menyesal sekarang. Tak seharusnya ia menuruti perkataan Baekhyun untuk menarikan tarian sensual itu! Tadinya ia senang, karena mengira pentasnya sukses, tapi sekarang, ia menyadari bahwa tariannya, tak lebihnya tarian striptease seperti yang ada di kelab malam.

"Yifan…" rengeknya.

"Apa?" pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan menampakkan muka Yifan yang masih terlihat kesal.

Junmyeon tersenyum ketika Yifan menarik tangannya, mendudukkannya di ranjang besar, tempat mereka biasa melewatkan malam-malam panas. Harusnya tadi Junmyeon meminum minuman pembangkit stamina lebih dulu!

"Sebutkan kesalahanmu hari ini, Kim Junmyeon-ssi." perintah Yifan yang tangannya sibuk meremas-remas sepasang buah dada Junmyeon yang ranum. Remasannya kencang, dan terkesan sedikit kasar, disertai dengan cubitan-cubitan yang juga kasar pada kedua puting si mungil. Junmyeon memekik kesakitan, tapi secara keseluruhan, ia menikmati semua sentuhan Yifan.

"Ughh…" Junmyeon menutup mata, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab perintah kekasihnya. "Akuh…." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tak seharusnya…. Ahhhh…" ia dapat merasakan putingnya membengkak. "Menarikan tarian itu…." nafasnya tercekat.

"Lalu?" Yifan menurunkan kepalanya, meraih puting sebelah kanan Junmyeon dengan mulutnya, dan menyedot-nyedotnya hingga menciptakan bunyi slurpppp. Tangan kirinya sendiri tak berhenti meremas dada kiri Junmyeon dengan kasar.

"Nghhh….. Yifannnnnnn." Junmyeon meraih punggung Yifan, sedikit mencengkramnya, karena tak tahan dengan semua serangan itu. Tubuhnya memanas, dan bergetar hebat. "Aku….. akuh… ughhhhhh." Ia kembali memekik saat Yifan menggigit putingnya. "Aku pantas mendapat hukuman….. Ohh….. Yifannnn…." Ia menggeleng saat ia rasakan jemari kanan Yifan mulai menginvansi klitorisnya, menekan-nekan bagian terlarang itu dengan kencang, membuatnya merasakan rasa ngilu yang luar biasa.

Yifan menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada si mungil, dan fokus menatap si mungil yang berwajah penuh kenikmatan itu. Dengan sengaja Yifan memasukkan kedua jemarinya ke sela-sela vagina si mungil, kemudian mengeluar-masukkan dua jari itu dari bibir vagina si mungil.

Meracau, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan si mungil. Kedua kakinya membuka sempurna, mempermudah Yifan untuk mengakses vaginanya yang merekah dan memerah. Klitorisnya sudah membengkak, tanda hormonnya benar-benar tinggi sekarang.

"Kau tau? Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu orgasmae hari ini." kata Yifan santai, saat merasakan vagina si mungil mulai licin.

Junmyeon menggerutu dalam hati. Ini adalah neraka baginya!

Yifan menganggap Junmyeon paham dan mengerti, hukuman seperti apa yang ia perintahkan. Karena itu, Yifan dengan santainya berdiri untuk melucuti celananya, hingga kejantannya berdiri mengacung tegak dengan bangganya. Ia kemudian menggeser tubuh Junmyeon, menyamankan si mungil di ranjangnya, sebelum memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liang vagina si mungil yang lembab.

"Ah…" mata si mungil memicing saat penis Yifan menghentak masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Tak sampai di situ, Yifan juga menggoyangkan pinggulnya hingga tubuh si mungil tersentak-sentak dengan sedikit kasar. Yifan mengingatkan dirinya akan semua godaan-godaan yang si mungil lontarkan di atas panggung, dan ia pantas untuk menghukum si mungil dengan sex kasar hari ini.

Otot vagina si mungil mengejang, seakan meremas kencang penis Yifan yang memasuki vagina si mungil dengan hentakan kasar. Yifan tentu saja tak ingin si mungil memuntahkan sel telurnya begitu saja. Karena itu, ia dengan sengaja melepaskan penisnya.

"Ingat, aku tak mengijinkanmu orgasme sekalipun hari ini, Kim Junmyeon-ssi." dengan itu, Yifan-pun membalikkan tubuh si mungil, juga menaikkan pinggul si mungil untuk mempermudahkannya memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina si mungil.

Si mungil meringik, vaginanya berkedut lagi ketika penis Yifan memasuki liangnya yang lembab. Badannya terhentak-hentak lagi, saat Yifan dengan kasar mengerjainya. Ia juga dapat merasakan kedua tangan Yifan yang menangkup kedua buah dadanya, disertai cubitan-cubitan kencang di putingnya. Punggungnya basah akan jilatan-jilatan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Ia tersiksa tentu saja, karena bagaimanapun nikmatnya, ia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk orgasme. Apa arti dari bercinta bila kau tak dapat melakukan orgasme?

"Oh…. Yifannnn…. Nghhhhhhhh, tidakkkk ahhhhh." si mungil menggeleng-geleng kacau, berusaha menahan cairannya yang mendesak keluar. Terlebih, Yifan sendiri tengah menyemburkan sperma di lubang senggamanya.

"Kau menyukai itu, sayang?" goda Yifan sembari mencium-cium punggung si mungil.

"Nghhhhhh." si mungil menggeleng pasrah.

Yifan menyeringai, dan kembali mencabut penisnya dari vagina si mungil. Dengan kasar pula ia menarik tubuh si mungil, memasukkannya ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya dengan nakal menyusup ke lubang vagina si mungil, lagi, dan mengerjainya dengan tergesa. Si mungil mendesah pilu. Junmyeon butuh orgasmenya sekarang juga!

"Kau tau intinya, sayang? Jangan bermain-main dengan Wu Yifan."

Junmyeon mengangguk pasrah, dan berusaha menekan orgasmenya ketika jemari lincah itu memainkan dinding vaginanya. Andai saja ia tidak menyetujui Baekhyun yang memilih lagu itu, sekarang ia sudah berorgasme banyak sekali pasti!

Ugh Kim Junmyeon, penyesalan pasti datang di akhir, kan?

END! xD

Sekuel dari Little Girl's Passion ~

Dan tentu saja, GS xD

Berawal dari semalem, saat aku nontonin dvd cut teaternya team N, dan ide ini mengalir begitu saja saat menonton unit team dari Mirukii, Akarin, dan Keicchi. Kalian yg penasaran, silahkan nonton langsung videonya di youtube atau dailymotion. Judul lagunya adalah Zipper ~

Jadi intinya ya, aku ngebayangin aja apa yg akan dilakukan oleh Papah Fan kalo tau Mamah Myeon nariin lagu itu di depan umum. Dan, JJANG ~ kemudian terciptalah fanfic ini.

Nggantung?

Memang xD

Sekuel?

Hmmmmm, mungkin?

xDDDDDD

Dan terakhir,

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

PS: siapapun yg puny aide buat ficlet dan drabble krisho, boleh loh kirim2 idenya lewat PM ~

SANKYU ALL! /cipoksemuareaders/


End file.
